Cursed Ring
by Fare
Summary: Nami membeli cincin. Yang dikutuk. Tanpa sengaja Zoro memakainya. Lalu cara menghilangkan kutukkannya adalah... sedikit Lufi Zoro.


Fandom: One piece

Rate : K+

Disclaimer: Aku hanya meminjam karakter dan dunia One Piece dan membuatnya menjadi fic.

Pair: Sedikit Lufi+Zoro

Cursed Ring

Cerita:

Nami membeli sebuah cincin di sebuah toko barang antik dengan harga yang murah. Itu karena Sang pedagang hanya memungutnya saat perjalanan pulang sehari hari lalu.

Tiga orang laki-laki muncul dan membuntuti Nami. Untung saja Nami bertemu Zoro yang tersesat dan menyuruhnya menjaga cincin itu dengan nyawanya sambil berlari.

Namun, Nami kehilangan Zoro di tengah perjalanan.

Sementara itu, Zoro yang tersadar bahwa dia kini tidak bersama Nami lagi berhenti. Kenapa dia harus lari? Padahal tinggal hadapi saja.

Dan entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Zoro memakai cincin itu sebelum menghunuskan pedangnya.

Tetapi, ternyata tiga laki-laki yang mengejarnya hanya ingin cincin itu kembali karena cincin itu dikutuk.

Saat ini:

Di sebuah pulau di Grand Line. Di dermaga diatas kapal Going Mery.

"Apa? Begitu saja?" Nami merasa kecewa. "Hanya dengan ciuman?" Nami sebenarnya lega bukan dia yang terkena kutukan itu. Kalau saja dia langsung memakai cincin itu...

Zoro yang mendengar itu menjadi diam.

"Ki-kita tidak benar-benar tahu." Orang itu melirik temannya.

"Ini hanya legenda. Kami bertiga dipercaya untuk menjaganya. Tetapi saat akan dipindahkan, kami menjatuhkannya." Temannya yang seorang mengatakan kepada mereka.

"Ya, kata legenda, dengan sebuah ciuman, kutukan di cincin itu akan mampu untuk diangkat."

"Hm ... kalau hanya begitu akan mudah." Nami kemudian menyadari Zoro hanya diam. "Hei Zoro, hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ini tidak seperti kamu belum pernah dicium sebelumnya kan?" Nami tertawa. Tapi tidak ada sanggahan dari Zori membuatnya berhenti tertawa. "Katakan padaku Zoro, apakah kamu pernah berciuman?" Nami bertanya penasaran.

Zoro hanya memelototi gadis berambut orange itu dan tetap terdiam.

"Ah, swordman-kun." Robin tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak mungkin!" Nami tertawa lagi. "Apakah ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu Zoro?" Nami menggoda.

Wajah Zoro sedikit merona tetapi dia masih melotot. "Jika ya, apakah ada masalah dengan itu?" Dia bertanya dengan menggeram.

"Ah, Tidak... Tapi itu berarti orang yang menciummu akan memiliki ciuman pertamamu." Nami tersenyum.

... Zoro mengertakkan giginya dan kemudian menatap cincin yang tak bisa lepas dari jari kelingkingnya.

"Ah, tapi bukan hanya ciuman biasa." Orang yang lebih tua dari dua orang yang lain memberitahu mereka. "Ini, um ... ciuman sejati." Dia menyelesaikan dengan canggung.

Tampilan wajah Zoro menjadi murni horor. Dia lalu mengambil pedangnya. Namun beberapa lengan tangan muncul dari tangannya yang mencegah dia menarik pedangnya.

"Robin!" Zoro berteriak pada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Swordman-san." Robin menggeleng. "Apakah Anda berencana untuk memotong jari Anda?" Petanyaan Robin membuat Nami dan yang lain terkesiap padanya. Mereka melihat Zoro sudah memegang tangkai pedangnya.

"Bodoh!" Nami berteriak. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Nami menjadi marah. Dia tahu bahwa dia sedikit menggodanya dan dia tahu bahwa Zoro adalah orang bodoh. Si bodoh itu memilih untuk memotong jarinya daripada mendapatkan ciuman? Yah, er...ciuman sejati? Itu akan menjadikan tingkat kebodohannya bertambah sekarang.

"Ini adalah cara yang cepat." Zoro menjelaskan secara kesal.

"Hah, apa itu ciuman sejati?" Lufi tiba-tiba muncul dengan Sanji di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun Lufi, apa kamu mencuri dengar?" Nami menggeleng melihat kaptennya.

"Tidaak! Kami baru kembali. Benar kan, Sanji? Shishishi..." Lufi tersenyum lebar.

"Diam bodoh. Nami-Shwan ~ Robin-chan ~" Sanji mengambang. "Kita tidak mencuri dengar. Hanya saja mendengar tentang ciuman sejati." Mata Sanji kemudian berubah menjadi bentuk cinta. "Apakah Nami-shwan atau Robin-chan membutuhkan ciuman sejati? Biarlah hamba ini akan-"

Tapi Nami memotong kata-kata Sanji. "Ini Zoro." Nami memijit keningnya.

"Huh? Marimo?"

"Hee, Zoro?"

Robin kemudian menjelaskan. "Ya Kapten-san. Koki-san. Swordman-san membutuhkan sebuah ciuman untuk mengangkat kutukan yang ada padanya."

"Apaaa? Kamu dikutuk Zoro?!" Mata Lufi melebar.

"Jika dia tidak mendapatkan ciuman sejati. Dia akan mati." Nami mendesah dramatis.

"Hei, aku tidak akan mati." Zoro membenarkan. "Hanya akan kehilangan jiwa." Zoro melihat kearah tiga orang yang kini saling menatap satu sama lain dengan takut.

"Sama saja mati." Nami mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak mungkin!" Lufi berteriak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Zoro mati!" Dia kemudian menarik Zoro kearahnya.

"Oiii apa yang kamu lakukan Luf-" dan Lufi menciumnya, di dahi.

Smoooth'

"Memberimu mencium sehingga kamu tidak akan mati." Lufi mengatakan kepadanya dengan serius. "Zoro sudah tidak akan mati lagi, kan?" Dia bertanya pada Nami.

Semua orang orang yang berada di atas kapal Mery kecuali Zoro dan Lufy membatu.

Zoro hanya melihat Lufi dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi ia kemudian mencoba untuk mengambil cincin itu. Ini longgar. Dan membuat Zoro tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Lufi." Zoro menyeringai.

Lufi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa kru pertamanya itu tidak akan mati di masa depan dan menyeringai juga.

"Tapi-tapi." Nami yang telah selesai dengan keterkejutannya menunjuk jarinya ke cincin yang masih Zoro pegang. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah tidak perlu ciuman sejati?!" Dia kemudian menunjuk jarinya ke Zoro dan Lufy. "Dan mengapa ciuman di dahi bisa menghilanglan kutukannya? Bukankah ciuman itu harusnya di bibir?"

"Hei, ini sudah berakhir." Zoro mendengus. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Eh. Harus di bibir?" Lufi bertanya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Lufi. Kamu sudah bertindak bagus." Zoro kemudian hampir melompat ketika kaptennya menyeretnya dan menciumnya lagi. Tapi kali ini Lufi menciumnya di mulut.

Asdfghjkk!

Jadi, ciuman sejati mungkin seperti kita sangat peduli dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Memiliki ikatan kuat dan saling percaya. Robin memberi pendapat.

Ya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Nami setuju. Awalnya kupikir itu seperti cinta atau apa pun lah. Dia menatap orang yang beberapa saat yang lalu dikutuk kini hanya bersandar di dek. Nami lalu berbalik untuk mengecek nakama yang lain. Mengapa kalian berdua masih membeku, Chopper, Usopp? Nami menjentikkan jarinya. Tidak ada reaksi.

Mereka sepertinya masih syok Navigator-san.

Hmm ... Nami tidak ambil pusing. Setidaknya mereka bertiga membayar kembali uangku untuk cincin itu. Tiga kali lipat, Nami kemudian tertawa.

Robin tersenyum. Memang navigator-san.

Tambahan:

Malam hari, saat berada di tengah lautan.

Jadi ... Lufi mencuri ciuman pertamamu marimo?

Apa? Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Jawab Zoro.

Hn ... Sanji mengangguk. Nah, kalau begitu, siapa orang yang akan kamu berikan ciumanmu?

Zoro menyipitkan matanya. Apakah kamu ingin berkelahi denganku alis keriting? Ia menghunus pedangnya.

Ah, tidak kepala rumput. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dia melangkah lebih dekat. Zoro mulai bersiap. Kau tahu. Sebuah ciuman akan dihitung ciuman ketika dua orang itu saling memberi dan menerima. Sanji mengatakan kepadanya dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Zoro yang ditinggalkan sendiri menjadi bingung. Dia memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung dan menggeleng. Apa masalahnya?

Tamat.


End file.
